<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got You by MiddleofNowhere92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699439">I've Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92'>MiddleofNowhere92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka saves Jet's life in Ba Sing Se and gets a reward for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Sokka (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a slow burn Jetka fic going, but my brain was like "Need smut now." So here we are. </p><p>I asked for a smut prompt, because my brain wasn't giving me anything juicy. Courierhawk/the-messenger-hawk delivered with- Sokka saves Jet's life in Ba Sing Se and gets a "reward" for it.</p><p>Let's say they're aged up to like 18/19.</p><p> </p><p>And yes I know this scenario creates a bunch of plot holes, but is anyone really here for the plot??</p><p>If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on <a href="https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se. He was strolling the upper ring, contemplating the tough time the gang was having in the city and the tough time he was having trying to keep them all focused on meeting with the Earth King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned a corner, a gathering crowd caught his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill ran down his spine as he heard a familiar voice ring out, “You hear that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka walked faster, pushing through the other onlookers. He would know Jet's voice anywhere. He spotted the silver gleam of  hook blades as Jet swung them with a tenacity that was familiar to Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t really see who Jet was facing off with, since the two were fighting back to back. Metal clanged against metal. When suddenly, an authoritative voice interrupted, “Drop your weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka thought. The Dai Li had shown up. The gang hadn’t been in the city long, but Sokka wouldn’t wish the Dai Li on his worst enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he reached back and flung boomerang. The whirling metal konked the two agents in the head and Sokka grabbed Jet’s hand and tugged him out of the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka could hear the shouts of indignation as they zigzagged through the streets. Sokka’s hand pulling Jet through alleyways. He didn’t know where he was going, but the thump in his chest was the same as any other time he was fleeing from an enemy. He used his fight response when he hurled boomerang, and now his flight response was making his feet hit the pavement as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was suddenly tugged back into a dark alley and pushed against the wall. Jet stood in front of him, “I think we lost them.” Sokka, ever the realist, snorted in disbelief. Jet shook his head, his shaggy dark hair moving in the cool night breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, his hand still in Sokka’s, he pulled the Watertribe boy to move along the shadows of the city. Sokka recognized that they had left the upper ring far behind them. They were cutting through the middle ring and heading toward the lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they waited for a moment to cross the street, Sokka finally asked, “What in the Spirits were you fighting about?”  Jet kept his eyes focused ahead, "Nothing." The Watertribe boy bit back a sarcastic comment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, a sword duel in the middle of the night is nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But why would Jet tell him? They had a shoddy history at best. Sokka had only hurled boomerang in a moment of panic. So he kept his voice quiet, "You can tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were crouched in the shadows of the many crowded buildings. Jet looked back at Sokka and it was the first time the Freedom Fighter had lacked his haughty attitude, instead his features softening into a look of uncertainty. Sokka waited with baited breath until Jet said, "There's two refugees. I think they're firebenders."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tried to formulate a response. He thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>So what if they are firebenders? Don't they have a right to flee war too? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Sokka knew in Jet's mind, there was no such thing as an innocent firebender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sokka could say anything, Jet tugged him across the street and into an apartment. Sokka stood in the doorway as Jet dropped his hand and walked over to strike a flint together to light a lamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The apartment was small, maybe the size of the bathroom of the house they were staying at in the upper ring. Sokka felt guilty. Sure he had grown up in an igloo and most nights, they were sleeping in a tent or on the ground, but there were certain perks of traveling with the Avatar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was distracted as he watched Jet unclip his shoulder pads and then his torso armor, hanging both of them up on the wall. Sokka bit his lip, it was the first time he had seen Jet unarmored. Jet sat on the floor and pulled his hook swords in his lap, “You can sleep here tonight, I can take you back to the gang tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka hesitated, “That’s probably not the best idea.” Jet looked up and again, his expression was softer. Sokka rushed to clarify, “I just mean, we’re staying in the upper ring, where you had your little fight about nothing. It’s probably easier for you to hide out here.” Jet answered, “Probably so,” as he inspected his hook swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the Jet Sokka was familiar with came out as he teased, “You can sit down you know.” Sokka pulled his weapons holsters off, setting them on the ground as he sat across from Jet. Sokka watched as his long fingers took a rag and massaged oil into the tiger blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blades were fitting for Jet. He was a tiger, a predator. When he spotted his prey, he would go in for the kill, not giving it a second thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka curled his knees into himself and hugged them to his chest. Jet looked up at the movement, “Hey, thanks for saving my ass back there. I got in a bit over my head.” Sokka couldn’t help but answer, “Don’t you always?” Jet gave a small snicker to that, but his warm eyes looked up earnestly at Sokka, “ I mean it though. I know you have your hands full with Aang and Katara as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time Jet had ever acknowledged Sokka as any type of leader. Sokka wondered what he was getting at, so he treaded carefully, “It’s no big deal.” Jet went back to focusing on his blades, “I’m sure it’s a lot, looking after them and then you have to save my ass too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet stood and hung his swords with reverent care. Then he plunked himself back on the floor, shaking off his boots and tossing off his tunic. Sokka took in his lean muscles as he stretched to switch off the lamp. Jet laid on the floor and glanced at Sokka, “You can take the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood, placing his boots and tunic unobtrusively in the corner. He pulled out the tie holding his hair up and felt relaxed as his hair fell down around his face. He laid on the mattress that was on the floor, his mind thinking over what Jet had said, because it was the truth. The whole reason he had gone out for a walk tonight was that sometimes he just got tired. Keeping Aang focused on mastering his bending was difficult enough, adding Toph to the group had made things more chaotic. Katara was generally a help, but she could get sidetracked too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Sokka just got tired and wanted a break. So he had taken tonight to walk around and enjoy being in a big city. Albeit, the leadership of the city was fucking nuts, but the city itself intrigued him. Sokka thought about Jet, how effortlessly he led the Freedom Fighters, how they never questioned him. Sokka glanced over, the moon letting in enough light that he could see Jet was still awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka picked at the mattress and asked, “How do you handle it? The pressure?” Jet rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to face Sokka, “I remind myself why I fight every day.” Sokka clarified, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But leading-</span>
  </em>
  <span> you had a big group of Freedom Fighters, they all looked up to you. They did what you said without hesitation. They trusted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver moonlight reflected in Jet’s eyes as he chewed at his lip, probably seeking a piece of wheat that wasn’t there, “I took care of them Sokka. It’s what they needed.” Sokka furrowed his brow and thought about Jet’s words. His thoughts were interrupted as Jet’s calloused fingers caressed his hand, “Let me take care of you tonight Sokka. You deserve a reward for helping me out. Let yourself relax, just for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t fully know what Jet meant, but the other boy looked so earnest, so unlike the Jet Sokka thought he knew; it was disarming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Watertribe boy nodded. Jet gave him a small crooked smile, “Lay on your stomach.” Sokka rolled over and watched as Jet stood and got a small bottle. The Freedom Fighter sat on the edge of the mattress, dripped some oil onto his hands and pressed his fingers into Sokka’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jet massaged his shoulders, Sokka gave a undignified moan. Jet chuckled, “Feel good?” Sokka breathed out, “Yeah.” Jet kept applying firm pressure, as he massaged Sokka’s back with the same care he had earlier given to his swords. Jet’s voice was quiet as he said, “It’s okay to let other people take care of you Sokka. You deserve to reward yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a bit longer, Jet’s hands started getting lazier and went from caressing instead of massaging. Sokka rolled on his back, trying to give Jet an out. Except when he looked up at the other boy’s face, his gaze was so intense it took the breath right out of Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened quickly, but Sokka noticed Jet glance down at his lips and then down his chest. It was then, under that gaze that Sokka realized he was getting hard. It had been so long since anyone had touched him or looked at him like that. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this- safe and taken care of. Sokka was never too impulsive, but this new Jet was much better than the asshole he had first met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Sokka mustered his courage, looked up at the other boy evenly and breathily asked, “I deserve a reward right? For being good and helping you?” Jet’s hand was resting on Sokka’s hip. It hadn't strayed, even as Sokka’s arousal became evident. Sokka kept his gaze on Jet, “You’ll take care of me won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Jet was on top of Sokka, his forehead resting against the other boy’s, he answered quietly, “I’ve got you Sokka.” The Watertribe boy couldn’t help but groan as Jet claimed his mouth. Sokka had never been kissed like this, as if someone was trying to consume him. Jet’s fingers snared into Sokka’s hair and their hips met, seeking friction. </span>
  <span>Sokka was being loud, mewling and whining, but he didn’t care. Jet had promised to take care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jet pulled away from their kiss, sitting back on his haunches. His fingers slipped into Sokka’s waist band. He pulled at them and asked, “Can I take these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wordlessly nodded. They were quickly pulled down and Sokka’s hard cock laid heavy against his torso. He could feel it pulse as Jet looked at him with that same burning intensity in his eyes. Sokka’s hand instinctively reached and wrapped around himself. He had done it so many times, taken care of himself, that it came as second nature to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet growled at the sight and firmly put Sokka’s wrist back at his side. Jet’s warm hand wrapped around Sokka, “I told you, I’ve got you.” Sokka whined as Jet smeared his precum into the tip of his cock. It felt so good, but Sokka missed Jet taking up his space. He tried to beg, “More.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet stroked steadily, “More what, Sokka?” That was the question, wasn’t it? Sokka didn’t know how to articulate what it was he needed. He articulately choked out, “You.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet laid down on the mattress, pulling Sokka in close to him. One arm wrapped around the smaller boy’s chest and the other hand still firmly stroking. Jet spoke in Sokka’s ear, “You’ve got me, Sokka. You’ve got me.” Sokka felt like crying. In Jet’s arms he felt like he could just let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of Sokka’s hands came up latching on to Jet’s forearm that was around his chest. Sokka moved his hips in time with Jet’s firm stokes and was rewarded with feeling Jet’s clothed hardness rubbing into his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To know that Jet was as affected as Sokka was... Sokka didn’t have too much ability to think, but it was something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s head lolled back, leaning against Jet’s shoulder. Jet pressed a kiss to his cheek, “It’s okay, Sokka. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so different. Where as Jet was steady, keeping himself in check, Sokka was completely taken by his arousal, completely drowning in it. Jet’s forehead was pressed into Sokka’s cheek as he husked, “Fuck, you’re so good, Sokka. You’re so perfect just like this. This is what you needed. You just needed me to take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet started pumping faster, his dick rubbing more enticingly against Sokka’s ass. Sokka bit his lip, trying, but failing to keep some control over his cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet chanted, “Oh, I’ve got you Sokka. You’ve been so good. You’re so good Sokka. You deserve this. You deserve to be rewarded and treasured. I’ve got you sweetheart, show me how good I’m making you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt himself tip over the edge at that, his body going taught in Jet’s hands, his cum spurting onto his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet continued to hold him close, stroking his hair as he came down. Sokka turned, curling into Jet, clutching onto him. He tried to reach down to take care of Jet, but the Freedom Fighter pulled his hands up and kissed them. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got you Sokka.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka made it back without issue to the house in the upper ring. The rest of the gaang was too preoccupied to even ask Sokka where he had been. </p><p>As soon as he stepped through the door, Aang greeted him by grabbing him by the shoulders, “Sokka, buddy, I need your help making flyers to find Appa.”</p><p>Sokka, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he probably smelled like Jet, readily agreed. Luckily for him, Katara was busy trying to get Aang to relax and drink some calming tea. Sokka quickly got some parchment and started thinking about how to draw the air bison. </p><p>He dipped his brush in the ink pot when Toph stumbled out of her room, clearly having just woken up. She trudged to the kitchen and loudly started banging open cabinets. </p><p>It felt odd to be back into his routine after what happened last night, but did anything really happen last night? It probably didn’t mean anything to Jet anyway.</p><p>“That’s the worst drawing of Appa I’ve ever seen.” </p><p>Sokka looked up, a retort ready on his lips, when he realized it was Toph that had criticized him. </p><p>He waved her off, “What do you know?”</p><p>She answered in a teasing tone, “I know you weren’t here last night and I know you seem less like you have a stick up your ass.”</p><p>Sokka crossed his arms indignantly, “I do not act like that.”</p><p>She shrugged as she ate her breakfast, “Whatever you say Snoozles.”</p><p>He spent the rest of the day wrapped up in their current array of problems- finding Appa, getting to the Earth King and telling him about the war and getting his support. </p><p>It really seemed like Sokka was the only one in the group that was actually focused on getting to the Earth King, which when he thought about it was pretty understandable. It was understandable that Aang was desperate to find Appa. It was understandable that Katara was consumed with comforting Aang. It was also understandable that Toph was apathetic to the entire situation. </p><p>While it was all understandable, it was still frustrating and lonely. As Sokka picked at his dinner, he wondered how much easier it would be if he had someone to share the load with. Not that Jet would qualify as that person. He was insane and trying to condemn some probably non-existent firebenders. It’s not like he would back up Sokka’s logical plan to get the Earth King’s aid. </p><p>He sighed as he shoved away from the table and mumbled a half assed excuse as he strapped on boomerang and walked out the door. </p><p>He studied the cobbled stone streets as he walked mindlessly, his feet taking him somewhere his mind was too preoccupied to notice. He kept mulling it over- how difficult it was to get in the palace, to get an appointment with the Earth King. He almost felt like banging his head against one of the sprawling stone walls. The situation seemed impossible and he just couldn’t think himself out of it no matter how hard he tried. </p><p>He almost faceplanted into the street as a metal hook caught around his ankle. The hook pulled him back and into someone. </p><p>“Hey,” Jet flashed him his signature grin and Sokka wanted to smack it right off of him. </p><p>As Jet released him, Sokka straightened himself, “You didn’t need to trip me.”</p><p>The piece of wheat was hanging precariously out of Jet’s mouth as he answered, “I literally said ‘Hey Sokka.’ You didn’t even look up.”</p><p>He felt his cheeks color as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry, kind of had some stuff on my mind.”</p><p>Jet’s hair tilted to the side, his hair adorably covering part of his face, not that Sokka thought Jet was adorable or anything..</p><p>Sokka scratched his elbow, the awkwardness affecting him like some kind of rash. He asked, “Uh, so what are you up to?”</p><p>Jet shrugged nonchalantly, “Was gonna do a stakeout, but I could probably be convinced otherwise.”</p><p>The Freedom Fighter started walking and Sokka took a few long strides to catch up. They walked in silence, the bustle of Ba Sing Se filling the pause. </p><p>Jet paused at a food cart, pulling a few yuans from his belt. Even though he was doing something so mundane, he had an easy confidence in all his movements, something Sokka felt he so often lacked. </p><p>The Freedom Fighter filled his hands with skewers and drinks, indicating that Sokka grab the pastries the merchant was holding out. Sokka readily took them and followed Jet, hoping the other boy had a destination. </p><p>As they twisted and turned through the bustling city, the streets gradually became less crowded. </p><p>They entered an empty square, surrounded by lamp posts flickering with fire. The flames reflected prettily against the water of a fountain that Jet perched himself on and looked expectantly at his companion. </p><p>Sokka sat and watched Jet spread the food evenly between them. Jet quickly dug in and urged Sokka to follow suit. Sokka usually didn’t need to be told twice to eat, but he suddenly felt shy in front of the other boy. He tentatively picked up a meat skewer and started nibbling. </p><p>The Watertribe boy didn’t want to look at Jet, so he looked around him. The small square with this fountain seemed secluded and peaceful. A reprieve from the busy city around it. </p><p>Jet hummed happily between bites and Sokka cautiously looked over at him. For this one moment, Jet looked relaxed. It softened his features and made him look younger, like for this one night the weight of a war wasn’t on his shoulders. </p><p>“So Sokka, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Um, uh, nothing!” Sokka stammered, pulled out of studying Jet by the sudden question. He unexpectedly felt a flush creep down his cheeks and neck, for no reason. It’s not like he was checking Jet out or anything. </p><p>As they made eye contact, Jet arched an eyebrow in question and his lips curled up in his signature smirk. </p><p>Attempting to distract from his own embarrassment, Sokka asked, “Well, um, what’s going on with you?”</p><p>Jet shrugged and then added nonchalantly, “Today’s my birthday.” </p><p>Relieved that the conversation was no longer on himself, Sokka smiled and said, “Happy Birthday Jet.” </p><p>The other boy laughed, “Never thought I’d be spending my birthday with you.”</p><p>Sokka didn’t know why he felt hurt. The statement made sense. Him and Jet were always going to disagree on most things. </p><p>In a quieter tone Jet added, “But I’m glad I am. Couldn’t ask for better company.”</p><p>Sokka shook his head, “Maybe the Firelord would be better company for you.”</p><p>Jet’s easy laugh rang out and Sokka noticed a dimple in his cheek, “Nah, he’s not as easy on the eyes. I’ll see him another day.” He winked at Sokka. The Watertribe boy rolled his eyes, trying to brush off the cheesiness of the moment. </p><p>Jet began picking at his pastry. He shifted his long legs and they brushed against Sokka’s shorter ones. It brought Sokka back to last night- how nice it had felt to be touched and cared for. It was completely different from anything he had done with anyone else. </p><p>But Jet had probably meant it as just a one time thing, just a way to relieve himself. He probably did stuff like that all the time. Sokka was just overthinking it. It wasn’t really a big deal. </p><p>Jet’s leg pressed more insistently into Sokka’s. Jet’s smooth voice nudged, “C’mon Sokka I can practically hear your brain thinking. I know you’ve got something on your mind. What is it?”</p><p>Sokka turned away, focusing his attention on the fountain and sticking one of his fingers in the cool water. “It’s nothing,” he replied curtly, trying to move away from the topic. </p><p>“Nothing, huh?” Spirits, was Jet’s voice always so cocky?</p><p>Sokka groaned, “You don’t have to act like you care. I know none of this is a big deal for you.” </p><p>“None of what? Sokka, what are you talking about?”</p><p>Sokka huffed in frustration, “What we did! Or if you want to pretend like it never happened, that’s perfectly fine. Whatever man.”</p><p>Jet’s large hand rested on Sokka’s knee, “Sokka, just because we disagree sometimes doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I enjoyed what we did and there’s no way I”ll forget it.”</p><p>Sokka finally looked up to see Jet’s brown eyes, “Really?”</p><p>Jet’s grin was back on his face, “Want me to prove it to you?”</p><p>Sokka knew a challenge when he heard one. He didn’t reply, but instead leaned over and pulled Jet into a kiss. It wasn’t neat or well executed, but he felt Jet’s surprise for just a second, and it was enough for him. </p><p>Jet caught on soon enough, hungrily returning the kiss and it turned from two boys bumbling to two passionate lovers. It didn’t take long for Sokka to realize he wanted more. He knew they were in a very public place and anyone could walk along at any second, but his instincts knew what they wanted. He climbed into Jet’s lap and they were able to deepen their kiss. </p><p>Jet’s long fingers brushed right under Sokka’s wolf’s tail and he let out a rather loud moan. He could feel Jet smirk into their kiss like the cocky bastard he was, but it all felt too good for Sokka to pull away. </p><p>“Fuck,” Sokka moaned as Jet kissed down his jaw and kissed his neck. Sokka could feel himself hard and leaking in his pants, but Jet had done most of the work last time and Sokka wasn’t one to be out done. </p><p>It took all his willpower to untangle himself from Jet, who looked at him questioningly. Sokka’s brain wasn’t able to form coherent words, so he slipped from Jet’s lap onto the stone pavement and reached into the other boy’s trousers, pulling out his hard length. </p><p>Sokka pumped it and studied it in comparison to his own. Jet’s was longer, and not quite as thick. The brown cock was starting to turn purplish at the tip. </p><p>Jet spoke up, “Sokka, you don’t have to-”</p><p>Sokka cut him off by promptly sucking the head into his mouth. He had never thought about doing this until a few moments ago, but it just seemed right and it didn’t taste as bad as he thought. He tentatively sucked, his cheeks hollowing and he took in slightly more length. </p><p>Jet’s finger nails lightly scratched at Sokka’s sweet spot by his wolf’s tail as he encouraged, “Fuck Sokka, shit. You’re so perfect just like that.”</p><p>The encouragement made Sokka feel a little more adventurous so he experimentally licked Jet’s length. </p><p>“Spirits, that’s it. You’re so good Sokka.” Sure, Sokka loved when Jet held him, but this was a different kind of pleasure. Jet looked beautiful in the soft glow of the lanterns. There was something inherently carnal about worshipping Jet like this and giving him all the pleasure he had given.</p><p>Sokka continued to tentatively lick and swallow, testing out what techniques made Jet babble. His jaw was starting to ache, but it almost added to the pleasure of being on his knees for Jet.</p><p>He finally figured out the delicate balance between swallowing and breathing and started to build up a rhythm. Jet let Sokka decide their pace, not pushing or pulling. His words and moans the only words of encouragement. </p><p>Sokka brought his hand up and started strong the base of Jet's cock, the part he couldn’t get to fit in his mouth without gagging. </p><p>“Baby, fuck fuck fuck. Just like that, sweetheart.” Every word Jet said just resonated with Sokka so deeply. He just wanted Jet to feel good, he wanted to be good for Jet. </p><p>A mix between a command and a plea slipped from Jet’s lips, “Look at me baby, let me see how pretty you look with your mouth full of my cock. Soon enough you’re gonna be full of my-”</p><p>Sokka felt frenzied. He was addicted to Jet’s words and hearing the rest of the litany. He worked hard stroking, licking and sucking. Any sense of rhythm or smoothness long gone. He desperately wanted Jet’s pleasure and he would do anything to get it. </p><p>He felt Jet try to pull back, but Sokka kept his lips firmly wrapped around Jet’s cock, swallowing every warm salty drop as Jet's hard length throbbed as he came in Sokka's mouth. Jet let out a deep breath as Sokka pulled off his cock with a wet pop. </p><p>Sokka looked up at the other boy and grinned, “Happy Birthday Jet.” </p><p>Jet reached down, pulling Sokka towards himself and kissed him deeply, tasting his cum in Sokka’s mouth and letting him know their night was far from over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>